


The Unique Original

by FanFictionFan



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictionFan/pseuds/FanFictionFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You thought there where only 6 originals? You where wrong, my name is Dante Myerson and this is my story .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Mystic falls. A cesspit of supernatural activity and murder. A thousand years ago it was my home and now I have returned to see if the rumors are true . Nicklaus precious petrova doppelganger has resurfaced after 500 years she will be the leverage I need to be reunited with Rebekah and if not? Well I will show Nicklaus why he should fear me.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is set during rose. Please review and give me feedback

Elijah awoke with a start the grey veins fading from his face and colour returning to his cheeks. Looking down with a scowl he wrapped his hands round the large pole that had him pinned to the wall and started tugging. “Well Elijah aren't you in a pathetic state” said an amused voice from the doorway, looking up Elijah was greeted with the site of man he hadn't seen in decades. “Dante” Elijah breathed out in shock eyes slightly eyes winding slight, with a smirk Dante strode forward and yanked out the pole letting Elijah fall in a heap on the floor. Dante threw the pole away, and moves closer to him and offered him a hand to him Elijah grasped it and pulled Dante into a fierce hug, “how?” “Did I know? Interrupted Dante “simple I've been watching the doppelganger and her little pet Salvatore's”.   
“I'm assuming they don’t know who I really am?” stated Elijah eyeing his ruined suit in distaste.  
“No they assumed you were just an average old vamp they think your dead” said Dante smirking at Elijah’s expression.  
“Good then I can bring the doppelganger to.” He starts, but is cut off abruptly when Dante slammed him into the wall, his smirk gone and the veins shifting under his eyes.   
“Do you take me for a fool Elijah?” Dante snarled “I know you want Klaus dead and I want in” . Suddenly Elijah blurred twisting dantes wrist and flinging him across the room, As Dante landed Elijah said in an authorities voice “ show a little respect Dante , now come if u really want to kill Klaus we must meet up with the martin witches” And with that he blurred away Dante close on his heels.


	3. Chapter 3

Elijah and Dante walk side by side on a bustling street coming to a stop across the street from a coffee shop.   
“So a vamp coffee shop, how unique” Dante quips smirking as they turned to the window spying the oldest Salvatore with Rosemarie and an unknown male. Elijah ignored him as they listened in on the conversation across from them.  
“Here's what I don't get Elijah moved around during the day, which means the originals knew the secret of the day ring. Now why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and the moon?" Damon asks, looking at the man.   
“I told you they think your dead" Dante stated in glee to Elijah  
"I never said you were wrong" he says, and Dante smirks, tuning back into the conversation inside the coffee shop. They listen as Damon, Rose, and the man talk about werewolves, and the curse.   
"You think I'm goanna help you figure out how to do something that will piss off an original? And keeping them from walking in the sun?" the man asks incredulously.  
Dante and Elijah stand outside listening to them in interest.  
“This Slater knows a lot for such a young vampire” States Elijah a glimmer of respect in his tone.  
“Yes maybe too much” Dante comments, looking around he spots a man playing the guitar. Dante pulls out a bill from his pocket before scooping up the coins from the guitar case.  
Looking at Elijah who nodded Dante hurled the coins at the coffee shop shattering the protective glass and bathing its inhabitants in harmful sunlight.   
Dante and Elijah watched as the inhabitants, some smoking and blistering before blurring away.   
Coming to a stop a short distance away Dante conversed with Elijah. “Maybe we can use the young vampire to our advantage”.  
Elijah frowned looking at Dante “you have changed Dante; I have never seen you act like this”.  
“Klaus needs to die Elijah he’s taken too much from to many people, destroyed families and he took bekah. I want him to suffer” Dante stated his mouth in a grim line.   
Elijah studied Dante for a minute before nodding.   
Dante smiled “then let’s get this plan rolling”.

Later that evening:

Slater shuffled towards his door his hands full of junk food.  
Unlocking it he let the door swing open “babe dinner” he shouted out placing the food on the kitchen counter  
“Oh honey you shouldn’t have “stated Dante as he and Elijah appeared behind slater.  
Slater jumped in shock before whirling around fangs extended, the blood rushing to his eyes and veins appearing around his eyes.  
With a snarl he crouched preparing to attack before Dante interrupted him “ah ah don’t be so hasty my young friend, I’m Dante and this is my friend Elijah I assume you’ve heard of him?”  
The result was immediate his face returned to its human visage, his eyes widened his chest heaved as his lungs took in unneeded air”.  
“I’ll take that as a yes “Elijah stated dryly.  
“Oh lighten up Elijah you’re a celebrity” Dante crowed in laughter.  
Elijah just scowled before turning to slater looking him in the eye “now you’re goanna call your friend rose and tell her exactly what I want you to”

Telephone conversation:  
R: “Hello?”  
S: “Rose?”  
R: “Slater? Are you okay?”  
S: “Yes, I took off, I’m sorry, I was freaking freaked.”  
R: “No, I’m sorry to have involved you.”  
S: “Look, I want no part in any of this but I did some digging.”  
R: “Okay, what did you find?”  
S: “You can destroy the curse but you need the moonstone”  
R: “How? What do you mean? I don’t follow.”  
S: “Can your friend get the moonstone? You need it.”  
R: “Yes, he can get it. What next?”  
S: “You need a witch. Get the moonstone, a witch should be able to figure out the rest. Good luck, Rose.”  
Very nicely done," Elijah compliments, when the man hangs up the phone after relaying the information that was given to him.  
"Thanks, I have a degree in theatre. How can you compel me? A vampire can't compel another vampire," slater says looking at Elijah and Dante who stood across from him  
"I'm a special vampire, so is Dante" Elijah states simply.  
"What, because you're an original?" asked slater looking even more scared now that he knew he was in the presence of not one but two originals.   
"Hmm, now I want you take this and drive it through your heart," Elijah stated staring into slater eyes compelling him  
"But that would kill me forever,” Slater says, fear lacing his voice.  
"I know. But it's necessary," Elijah says handing him a stake and seconds later, with a gasp, Slater’s body dropped the floor.  
“What a waste” Dante stated, his usual smirk gone from his face replaced with a sombre look.  
"It had to be done. He delivered his message. Won't be long now," said Elijah turning towards Dante “I want you to return to mystic falls and keep an eye on Elena”.  
“Elena is it? Careful Elijah don’t fall in love with this doppelganger, I think twice is enough don’t you” Dante said his smirk back on his face before blurring of before Elijah could show him his ire.


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m over a thousand years old and I’m stuck with babysitting” Dante grouched as he followed Elena from a distance. Even though he had seen the doppelganger phenomenon before it still surprised him how she looked exactly like Tatia.  
Dante watched as Elena went into her house and closed the door. “Objective 1: observe doppelganger complete. Objective 2: gain invitation into house” mused Dante “Damn I really must be bored to be talking like this”.  
Looking down the street he spotted a man with a clipboard standing outside a gas van, approaching him he asked “excuse me mate how would you like to earn double your hour salary?”

 

Ding dong, Jenna looked up from her computer frowning. Getting up and opening the door she was greeted with the sight of a youthful man standing there in a gas workers uniform clutching a clipboard and tool box.   
“Hello madam my names Dom and I am from health and safety, we have been receiving reports of people smelling gas in the area and I was wondering if I could check for leaks?”  
Jenna stared at him for a moment” of course come in” she turned back round to enter the living room completely missing the satisfied smirk that appeared on “doms” face.

Later that night:  
Elijah was staring out of the martin’s window when Dante appeared with a whoosh of air.  
“Well how did it go?” Dante inquired staring at Elijah’s turned back.  
“Jonas shadow spell was successful. I was able to track that girl. However I did have a little run in with one of the brothers that killed me.” Elijah explained not turning from the window.  
“Did you leave him alive?” asked Dante   
“Yes I spared him. He’d die before he let anything happen to her, they both would. She’ll be kept safe” Elijah stated “however I found out that Nicklaus has more of his lapdogs sniffing around, they are much too close to mystic falls for my taste”.  
“I will take care of it Elijah” said Dante as he turned to leave “we need to keep alive on that girl; she seems determined to sacrifice herself and has no self-perseveration at all”.  
“Do not worry I will keep precisely what we need her to be. Safe”.   
With a nod to Elijah Dante disappeared as suddenly and silently as he came.

Small town near mystic falls night 9:30 pm:

Dante stood cloaked in shadows watching silently in disgust as a male vampire dragged a young human female into the house he had been watching for the last 3 hours. Now that the last of Klaus’s lapdogs where all in one spot, Dante got ready to act. Going to the boot of his car Dante popped open his boot at peered at his inventory of weapons.  
Inside there was weapons of every type. Guns he specially modified, swords axes and knives of all kinds and a stockpile of wooden weapons of every size and shape. Choosing a simple wooden tanto Dante closed his boot and strode over to the house.  
Knocking on the door he waited patiently. Seconds later the door was thrown open “wha…” the vampire was cut of abruptly as Dante closed his fist around his throat and thrust the tanto into the vampire’s chest cavity.  
Gently Dante placed the rapidly greying vampire inside the doorway before shutting the door. Pulling the tanto from the vampire Dante stealthily snuck into the living area where he saw the vampire from earlier with his back to him feeding on the girl with the TV blaring. With a scowl Dante blurred forward and with a savage thrust buried his wooden weapon into the heart of the feasting vampire. Ignoring the gasp and rapidly greying corpse he yanked out his weapon and checked on the human girl.   
The girl was young Dante saw, with wide blood smearing and her eyes wide the compulsion obviously wearing off. Biting his wrist Dante gave her some his blood before compelling her “ you will remember nothing of this night , you drank too much and passed out for the next 24 hours you will be Extra careful now go home”.  
Dante watched as the young woman left in a daze before retrieving his weapon and sneaking up the stairs. From his surveillance he knows there are 3 more vampires left. As he reached the top of the stairs he saw two of his targets coming towards him, as one opened his mouth to raise the alarm Dante rushed forward his hands going in the two vampire chest cavity and tearing out there hearts.  
Dropping their hearts Dante turned as he heard a scream coming from the room ahead. Striding forward Dante kicked the door of its hinges shocking the room’s inhabitants.  
In the room was the leader of the group of vampires and a chained mocha skinned woman with several cuts and bites littering her body.  
The vampire blurred towards Dante but Dante simply grabbed him by his throat and smashed him into the wall.  
The vampire fought punching and clawing at Dante’s hand before trying to grab Dante by his throat. Dante simply scoffed before grabbing the vampire’s appendage and twisting it making the vampire howl as the bones in his hand snapped. “Young vampire so arrogant” staring into his eyes Dante compelled him “now does anyone else know about the doppelgangers location?”  
“No one”   
Accepting the answer Dante plunged his tanto into the vampire. Turning to the chained woman Dante broke the chains before stating “remain calm you will come to no harm from me, you have my word” Taking a step towards woman Dante asked “what’s your name?”  
Looking into Dante’s eyes and seeing the truth in his eyes the woman answered “I’m Lucy, Lucy Bennet”


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy fidgeted nervously. She looked up at her saviour taking in his appearance, his tousled hair and chiselled features while indeed striking was not these attributes that drew her in.  
It was his eyes. Eyes that looked so old in his eternally young face. The weirdest part is that even though he was obviously a vampire she did not get the usual feeling of death and fear when near a vampire, instead she felt protected. Tugging at her borrowed shirt nervously she took in her surroundings.  
After his heroic rescue he had took her to a beautiful café not far from her prison. It was a small café decorated with a Greek theme, with white pillars that had vines twisting around it. It really was a beautiful sight. Hearing a slight cough she snapped out of her musing and turned to her saviour with a blush staining her mocha skin.  
“Are you feeling any better?” Dante inquired   
Lucy nodded “the drug has worn of now, your blood helped flush it out of my system very quick”   
Taking a breath she asked the question that was on her mind.  
“Why did you save me?”  
“Cant a guy just do a good deed?” Dante inquired with a smirk  
“You’re a vampire, I am a witch the only reason you probably saved me so I would owe you a debt”  
“Ah but I saved you before I knew you were a witch, besides I have a long history with bennet witches”  
Lucy did not looked convinced; she searched his expression for any sign of deceit before asking   
“What’s your name?”  
Dante smirked and leaned back into his seat.  
“My name … is Dante, I’m sure you’ve read about me in your family Grimoire”  
Lucy eyes widened in shock. An original vampire was sitting across from her, and not just any original Dante. The Dante that had 3 pages in her Grimoire dedicated to him, the Dante that had been friends with her line for generations.  
Dante’s smirk widened at her reaction.  
“So you’ve heard of me excellent, so now that you know I mean you no harm will you listen to my proposal?”  
Taking Lucy’s silence as a yes he continued.  
“The doppelganger has appeared in mystic falls and young bonnie bennet has got herself caught up in the mess”  
That caught Lucy’s attention snapping her out of her shocked state. After all the most important thing of all was family especially to witches.  
“I knew that Elena looked just like Katherine, but I had no idea she was petrova doppelganger.”  
“Yes quite of a predicament she’s in … to go against Klaus she must be very close to Elena , however I will protect her you have my word on that”  
Lucy seemed to calm down at that. It was well known that Dante always kept his word. However she still had her suspicions.  
“So what do you want from me?”  
“I want you to return to mystic falls with me and help protect her and the doppelganger of course. I will protect you and will pay you handsomely all I ask is that you give me your complete trust can you do that?”  
Lucy considered her options. Dante did save her and her Grimoire said he could be trusted, but did she really want to put her life and her cousin’s life in the hands of a vampire? And an original vampire at that?.  
“Do you give your word that me and bonnie will be safe?”  
“You have my word I will protect you with all of my power… now do we have a deal?” he asked extending his hand.  
Lucy hesitated before grasping the extended hand.  
“Deal”

Gilbert house later that night

“Aunt Jenna” Elena called as she descended down the stairs reaching the bottom she finds Jenna searching in the closet.  
“Hey, what are you doing?”  
“Perfect timing.”  
Turning around She gives Elena a box.  
“What is this stuff?”  
“Your mom's files from the Historical Society.” Jenna explained still rummaging in the cupboard. ”I got roped into helping Mrs Lockwood and by roped, I mean very excited to participate.”  
Jenna gets up and closes closet door. Elena gains a wide eyed expression as the person behind the door is revealed.  
"Hey, I'm Elijah.”  
“Elijah is in town doing research on Mystic Falls.”  
Elijah takes a step towards Elena hand outstretched  
“It’s a pleasure.”  
As they shake hands Elena is sure everyone can hear her heartbeat.  
“So you're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff or Elena and I could help you load it into your car.” Jenna said oblivious to the tension in the room.  
“Or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow.”  
“Also a good plan.”  
“Thank you so much for inviting me into your home, Jenna; and Elena...”  
He looks straight at Elena as he states.  
“I hope to see you again sometime soon.”  
With one lingering look He leaves. Elena ignoring her aunts puzzled looks; she rushes upstairs to Jeremy's bedroom.   
Banging on his door she gave a startled gasp as Elijah appeared grabbing her wrist.   
Jeremy opens his door his hair dishevelled from sleep.  
“What is it?”  
“Jenna was just asking me to get you to help her with the boxes.” Elena said trying to keep up a calm façade.  
“Okay, I’ll be down in a minute”  
Jeremy turns on his heel and returns to his room shutting the door.  
Elena turns to Elijah who is watching her closely.  
“A wise choice.”  
“What do you want?”  
“I think it's time you and I had a little chat Elena.”

"Why did you kill those vampires? The ones who were going to take us to Klaus?" Elena asked when she and Elijah entered her room   
"Because I didn't want you to be taken.” Elijah stated as if it was obvious.  
Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals, but those that fear him are desperate for his approval “Elijah explained calmly his back against the wall letting him face Elena head on.  
“If word gets out that the doppelgänger exists, there’ll be a line of vampire’s eager to take you to him. And I can’t have that”  
Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?" Elena asked  
Elijah sighed and leant his head against the wall “Let’s just say that my goal is not to break the curse.”  
"Then what is your goal?" Elena questioned   
"Klaus's obsessions made him paranoid, he's a recluse. He trust those only in his immediate circle-"  
"Like you?" Elena asked cutting Elijah off mid-sentence  
"Not anymore”  
"You're trying to use us to find him right?" Elena asked folding her arms across her chest staring into Elijah’s face trying to judge his expression.  
“Well, to do that I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed.”  
“How do I know you’re telling the truth?”  
“Well if I wasn't telling you the truth" he stood up and suddenly he was right in front of Elena “all your family would be dead and I’d be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead, I’m here and I’m prepared to offer you a deal.”  
Elena licked her lips nervously before asking “"What kind of deal?" she asked straightening up and taking a step back.  
Do nothing, live your life and stop fighting" Elijah said taking another step towards her, she felt her heart racing in her chest "When the time is right, you and I will draw out Klaus together, till then I shall make sure your family remains unharmed"  
“And then what?”  
Elijah looked into her eyes before stating “Then I kill him.”  
“Just like that?” asked Elena in disbelief.  
“Just like that. I’m a man of my word, Elena. I make a deal, I keep a deal.”  
Elena had heard that before from rose but then Elijah decapitated her friend in front of her.  
“How are you goanna be able to keep everybody safe?” Elena questioned still hesitant.  
“I notice you have a friend; Bonnie, is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts.”  
“You know witches.”  
“Together, we can protect everybody that matters to you. So, do we have a deal?” asked Elijah extending his hand  
Elena stared at Elijah’s outstretched hand before stating “I need you to do one more thing for me.”  
This seemed to amuse Elijah.  
“We're negotiating now?”  
“Let’s just call this a sign of good faith” said Elena looking more confident than she felt  
Elijah studied her for a moment then nodded


	6. Chapter 6

Mystic grill parking lot

Caroline breathed a sigh of relief as matt left for his shift at the grill. She hated lying to him but what could she do? She couldn’t tell him the truth he would hate her. With another sigh she turned back round to the car. As she fumbles with the keys she feels someone behind her, turning around she was greeted with the sight of Jules with a fake smile plastered on her face.  
“Excuse me, Caroline right?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I’m looking for Tyler. You haven’t seen him, have you?” Jules inquired staring at Caroline in distaste.  
“No, not since earlier. Sorry” replied Caroline sarcastically.  
That answer wiped the fake smile of Jules face.  
“I know you’re lying.”  
“Oh really? How? Is that one of your little wolf tricks?” Mocked Caroline as she turned back to her car and finally getting her door open.  
“Actually it is.”  
“Well, I have a trick too.” Replied Caroline.  
Spinning around Caroline let her vampire face show only to be met with a spray of vervain. Crying out in pain and shock she spun around and gripped the hood of her car. As her wounds rapidly healed, Caroline gave a loud growl before turning back to her attacker only to take a bullet point blank to her head.

“Get her in the car” barked Jules as she scanned the road. As the car and its passengers tore down the street, they didn’t notice a human cloaked in shadows that saw the whole scene unfold. Taking out his cell phone the compelled human said “Dante sir the target has been taken” listening to the voice on the other end the human nodded before snapping his phone shut and disappearing down the street.

Later that night:  
Jules is alone in a large clearing; standing in front of a large RV she waits for the Salvatore’s to turn up. She hears footsteps approaching.  
“I know you’re out there.”  
Stefan comes out of the woods with Tyler beside him  
“Where’s Caroline?”  
“Locked up tight.”  
“Let her go and I'll release Tyler. It doesn’t have to get any messier than it already has. I’m not your enemy, Jules.”  
Jules scoffed “It’s a little late to be waving the white flag, don’t you think?”  
“You need to leave town. No one else has to get hurt.”  
“I’m not leaving without Tyler.”  
“Tyler is free to make his own decisions as soon as you release Caroline”  
A scoff came from behind Stefan as Damon appeared from the forest.  
“My brother the peacemaker. Since Stefan got here before me I’m gonna let him try it his way before I resort to my way, which is a little bloodier. So give us Caroline.”  
"Let go of Tyler," Jules says, keeping her eyes on Stefan.  
"Give us Caroline. Without a full moon it's not an even fight and you know it. We will take you," Damon says, narrowing his eyes a bit.  
"I'm not so sure about that, tough guy," Jules says, before lifting her first finger and thumb to her mouth, letting out a long piercing whistle. At the signal the werewolves slunk out of the surrounding forest, all of them holding a variety of weapons one of which was a flamethrower. They all made a circle around Tyler and the two vampires, cutting off any means of escape.  
"Let's try this again. Give us Tyler."  
"You heard her. Go. Get over there," Damon says, looking at Tyler. Tyler looks at Damon before stepping away from Stefan and joining Jules by the RV.  
"Which one of you killed Mason?" one of the men asks.  
“Eehhh that’ll be me," Damon says, smugly with pointing at himself proudly.  
"Boys, make sure that one suffers," the same man says pointing at Damon making him smirk.  
"We can take them," Damon says, confidently.  
"I don't know about that," Stefan says, unsure looking at the surrounding werewolves.  
“Well then…”  
Suddenly Damon initiates the fight by rushing forward towards Jules who jumps on top of the RV, back flipping over him and blurring off. A man jumped from the RV onto Damon who ripped his heart out before the man could reach him.  
The wolf with the foamflower approached Stefan, trying to set the vampire ablaze. Stefan dodged the arcs of flames and blurred behind the wolf, grabbing him Stefan held the struggling wolf and used his flamethrower to fend of the approaching pack mates.  
In the confusion Tyler manages to slip into the RV unnoticed. Inside he sees Caroline in a cage with her clothes torn and bloody.  
“Tyler” Caroline exclaimed in relieve “there’s a latch on the door and I can’t get to it.”  
Tyler takes a step forward before hesitating.  
“Tyler?”  
Outside the fight still rages. Stefan breaks one wolf’s neck before catching a stake thrown by another.  
Back inside the RV Tyler is still staring at Catherine doing nothing to help her.  
“Tyler, please! Tyler?”  
Tyler takes a look at Caroline’s pleading face before he moves towards the cage.  
Outside Damon is struggling with brody while Stefan stakes the wolf closest to him. Hearing a crossbow be drawn Stefan turned and catches the stake inches from his face , twirling the stake Stefan threw it back at its sender eliciting a pained scream as it buried itself in the wolfs throat.  
A wolf sneaks up behind Stefan and stakes him through the stomach making him fall to the floor in pain. Damon finally got the upper hand on Brady; he stood above him ready to stake him when a gunshot was heard. With a pained groan Damon fell to the floor revealing Jules with a gun.   
Inside the RV Tyler finally releases Caroline and races outside with her. Leaving Damon to Brady, Jules rushed forwards and pushes Caroline against the RV with a gun to her back. Tyler stood there doing nothing not seeming to care that his childhood friend was about to be killed.  
Brady takes a stake and is about to kill Damon but suddenly he starts grasping his throat choking, all around him the remaining wolves started choking simultaneously falling to the floor.

Stefan and Damon got up and scanned the clearing. All they see is darkness before a figure all in black appeared. They had a hood up that shadowed there face, concealing there identity. His right hand that was adored with a leather glove was clasped tightly into a fist.  
Sensing he was being watched the black clothed figure spoke”: Elijah made a promise to Elena. I’m here to see it’s upheld. You need to go. Get out of here. Now.”  
Stefan and Damon share a look before nodding, grabbing Caroline and blurring away.  
Turning to look at Tyler the figure said “When your friends awaken, give them a message: They need to get the hell out of this town. This is there only warning”.  
With his message delivered the figure disappeared as suddenly as he came.

Not far away the figure came to stop at a waiting car. Getting in they were greeted by the sight of Elijah waiting patiently. The figure drew back there hood revealing a smirking Dante.   
“To easy”.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy was sleeping peacefully when a noise woke her. Her eyes snapped open, and she listened closely to the thrashing sound that was coming from the other room. Slipping her feet into her slippers, she followed the sound down the hall to Dante's closed door- pausing momentarily before knocking. She waited, but there was no answer. She was about to return to her room, when a banging noise echoed from behind the door.  
Lucy swung the door open and peered inside. She was greeted by the site of a boxer-clad Dante, thrashing on his bed. The sheets had been thrown off the bed, and his face was arranged in an angry scowl. Steeling her nerves, Lucy approached the distressed vampire and placed her hands to his temples. Concentrating the bennet witch was submerged in Dante's dreams.  
Lucy was falling through cold blackness, spinning furiously as she went, and then – Her feet slammed into marble flooring jarring her whole body. Sunshine was streaming from behind her, toasting her back. Lucy looked around carefully. Was this a memory or a dream? Lucy looked around searching for Dante. And there he was, at a large window right behind her.  
This was a different Dante then what Lucy was used to. His hair was long and swept back into a ponytail. His clothes were odd to her 21st century fashion sense; he was clad in simple a black tunic that stretched across his well-muscled chest showing his physique. Thrown over the tunic was what looked like a normal waistcoat, and a thick black belt with a square bronze buckle was around his waist. Attached to it was a sheathed sword.  
Lucy listened as Dante started speaking.  
" _This is madness Elijah; we can't let Niklaus take his anger out on the townspeople! It is not their fault Katarina escaped!"_  
 _"And what would you have me do? You know full well the only way to neutralize an Original is with the dagger, and Nicklaus is immune to its affects "s_ aid Elijah who was dressed similar to Dante but with a deep brown colouring.  
 _"You must go talk to Nicklaus, I will deal with his mongrels that are terrorizing the village people,"_ Dante said as he strode to the door.  
Swinging it open he was greeted by three burly men.  
" _Lord Nicklaus has ordered no one leave the estate, now-"_  
The leader was cut off as Dante leapt forward with a snarl and buried his hand in the vampire's chest. Quickly extracting the heart, Dante turned- unsheathing his sword as he did- and quickly decapitated the two remaining men.  
Not sparing the bodies a glance Dante strode away.  
Lucy suddenly felt a tugging sensation in her gut; when her mind was bombarded with images. Dante fighting a large group of vampires his clothes torn and bloodied; Dante with his vampire face on display savagely decapitates a vampire before jumping on another one trying to escape. And the last image which burned itself into her mind, Dante with blood dripping of his body in droves with a pile of bodies behind him with his eyes narrowed into slits with a feral snarl on his face.

Before Lucy could process what she saw she was thrown into another memory.  
Dante was striding down a passageway that was adorned with suits of armour and tapestries before coming to a stop and a huge ok door. Not missing a beat Dante kicked the door of its hinges and strode in the room. The man inside paused his painting to stare at the intruder.  
 _"Problem Dante?"_ asked the man sarcastically.  
 _"You know very well what the problem is Niklaus! Your men hassling the town's people_ "  
" _They are searching for Katerina; how they do it is no business of mine"_  
At that Dante growled making Klaus smirk.  
 _"Oh don't be so touchy Dante I will have a word with them_ " Klaus stated clearly not meaning it.  
" _Oh there is no need "_ Dante stated with a smirk " _there all dead"._  
With that said Klaus dropped his mask of civility, flashed over to Dante and wrapped his hand around dantes windpipe digging his fingers into the flesh as he did.  
 _"Are you insane?! They are our protection from Mikael!_  
Dantes form blurred as he kicked the Klaus kneecap sending him to his knees with a pained grunt, grabbing the man's arm Dante twisted it behind his back locking it in place.  
" _With your men causing a ruckus do you really think Mikael is not on his way? Besides they would be no match for Mikael._  
With a sigh Dante released Klaus and offered him a hand up.  
" _Come Niklaus I have made arrangements for our departure. We must leave immediately"_  
Klaus stared at dantes outstretched hand " _and how do I know you didn't kill my men so Mikael had an easier time getting to me?"_  
 _"You are not the only one that lost a mother that day Niklaus, Esther may not have been blood but she was still my mother. I hate Mikael as much as you besides I made a promise we stick together as one, always and forever"_  
A hand had suddenly thumped onto her shoulder startling her. Jumping in shock she looked round to see who had hold of her, and feeling of horror settled over. A modern garbed Dante stood there, with an expressionless mask settled on his face.

"Having fun?"

And with that question Lucy felt herself rising into the air; the study evaporated around her; she was floating upwards through icy blackness with Dante hand still upon his her shoulder. Then, with a swooping feeling as though she had turned head-over-heels in mid-air, Lucy found herself back in her body, straddling a half-naked Dante.

Lucy scrambled of him quickly a blush staining her cheeks. She stared at Dante's emotionless face before stuttering out "Dante I'm sorry I just-"she was cut off as Dante emotionless mask broke cracking into a huge grin.  
"You should have seen your face" he crowed in delight his laughter filling up the room.  
Lucy scowled before turning and stalking to the door; she turned at the last minute and asked the question burning at the tip of her tongue  
"Dante? That man, Niklaus is he really –"  
"The Klaus?" Dante asked cutting her off. "Yes there was a time I considered him my best friend."  
"What happened?"  
Dante stared deep into Lucy eyes and answered, "He killed my wife."

Later on mystic grill  
Bonnie rejoins Luka at the pool table. She smiled at him flirtatiously  
"I come bearing coffee gifts." Stated bonnie handing him one of the cups she was holding.  
Lucas smiled taking the offered mug "So you're talking to me now?"  
"I found out what your mystery friend did, saving my friends from the wolf pack."  
"Well, had I known that's all it took...?" Luka trailed of seemingly unaware of Bonnie's fishing.  
"What do you say? You want to play a game?" Luka asked gesturing towards the pool table.  
"Yeah"  
"Yeah? " Smirked Luka  
Luka suddenly lurched forward grabbing onto the pool table before him, his vision was foggy and the room was spinning around him  
"What's happening to me?"  
"You'll be ok." Bonnie answered moving closer to him.  
As Luka collapsed forward he saw Caroline and Jeremy appear flanking bonnie.  
"Why don't we go over here?" stated Bonnie in fake concern  
"I got him, I got him," Jeremy replied as he caught Luka and brought him to a scheduled corner of the grill  
"What kind of witch roofie was that?"  
Bonnie smirked slyly before replying, "A Strong one."

 

Caroline's house  
Bonnie and Caroline sat on the floor as Jeremy dumped Luca's body on the floor.  
"We only have, like, an hour or two before my mom gets home." Caroline stated placing the candles she was carrying on the floor between them "And these are all I could find."  
"Place these evenly around the room." Ordered bonnie not looking up from her Grimoire.  
Jeremy takes some of them and started placing them around the room "How does this work?"  
"Um" bonnie got a lost look on her face before glancing at the Grimoire "I'll put him in a trance and ask him questions. It's like hypnosis."  
"You sure you're strong enough for this?"  
"That's what the candles are for. I'll draw power from the flames." Stated bonnie, gesturing towards the candles.  
"I'll get the matches." Said Caroline as she got ready to get up  
Bonnie put her hand on her knee stopping her "I got it."  
She closes her eyes and concentrates, and with a whoosh of air the candle wicks set alight.  
"Never gonna get used to that."  
"Caroline, please pass that bowl of water"  
Luka starts to stir in the center of the circle, his eyes fluttering under his eyelids.  
Bonnie quickly dips her hands in the water and places them on Luka's head. The candles flare up as Bonnie starts to cast her spell.  
A short time later….  
"How long is this gonna take?" questioned Caroline staring nervously at the clock "I can't exactly explain this to my mum if she's early".  
Bonnies eyes where screwed up in concentration "I don't know. He's fighting me."  
Her brow crinkled with beads of perspiration appearing on it as she concentrated harder her hands pressing harder into Luka's temples.  
Luka's body suddenly arched of the floor his face screwed up in pain "Please stop! Please…" he trailed of as his body relaxed finally slipping into a trance. Bonnie immediately started firing of questions.  
"There. All right, who mas the hooded man helping Elijah," she asked.  
"He is someone who wants Klaus dead" answered Luka in a robotic monotone.  
"What is he?"  
"I don't know but he is something else, something powerful"  
"Why are you working with Elijah?"  
"Klaus. We both want him dead."  
"You want to kill Klaus, too. Why?"  
"Because he has her and we have to get her away from him."  
"Who… who are you talking about?  
"My sister."  
"Why does he have her?"  
"He's searching for a way to undo the curse without the doppelgänger. He's forced generations of witches to help him for centuries."  
"What has Elijah promised you?"  
"If we help Elijah kill Klaus, he's promised to return her to us."  
"And how do you kill Klaus? How do you kill an original vampire?"  
"He'll kill me if I tell you. Don't make me." Luka suddenly begged his monotone gone.  
"How will you kill Klaus?" Bonnie demanded harshly, pressing more firmly into Luka's temples.  
"After the sacrifice, Klaus will be vulnerable, weak. It's our only chance."  
"What do you mean, after? "  
"Klaus will be vulnerable."  
"But Elena will be dead."  
"Yes. Elena has to die."  
Bonnie's arms dropped to her side in shock as stunned silence filled the room.

**Gilbert Lake house same time**

  
Elena was running her eyes wide with fear, adrenaline pumping through her veins as it urged her on.  
But what could she do? She was a human and this guy was a werewolf. Knowing she couldn’t fight him off Elena took of her sweater and rushed down the second set of stairs. She heard the thump of his boots as the man followed the scent of her sweater smirking she mad a dash for the front door. She made it outside the threshold before she was grabbed from behind. Brady smirks as Elena struggle and pulled the scruff of her shirt choking her slightly.  
“Don’t bother calling for help darling” he whispered in her ear letting an evil smirk grace his face as he heard Elena’s heartbeat increase.  
He gestured towards the woods and Elena’s hopes were dashed as she saw Stefan pinned to the ground, two large stakes pinning his hands to the ground.” We’ve already taken care of your little fanged boyfriend, now let’s” he suddenly cut of mid-sentence a let Elena go. Elena drooped to the floor and spun around and was faced with a weird sight. Brady was clawing at his neck like he couldn’t breathe and so were the two other wolves with him.  
She jumped as she heard a cold voice behind here.  
“You were warned”  
She turned and saw someone cloaked in shadows one hand outstretched.  
“No second chances” with a flick of the person’s wrist 3 loud cracks filled the clearing as all the wolves fell to the floor. Their necks bent at an odd angle and glazed looks in their eyes.  
All Elena could do was stare at the bodies before in fear before turning back to the mysterious person.  
But there was no one there.


End file.
